


Les Cousins Dangereux

by drollicpixie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Becauseithinktheywouldgetkinkier, Ben is a Systems Analyst, Ben is a virgin, Coming of Age, Cousin Incest, Cousins in Love, DOING IT FROM BEHIND, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Doesthisneedasequel, F/M, First Time, Incest, Knotting Dildos, Legal Cousin Incest, Likeseriouslytheyaremakingporn, Loss of Virginity, Moving In Together, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Roleplay, Sex for Money, Sexual Roleplay, Softboi Ben, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams, Will Work for Motorcycle, sinning is winning, synthetic semen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drollicpixie/pseuds/drollicpixie
Summary: The thin veneer of situational causality that underlies porn. This veneer is real thin. Rey wants a motorcycle and she wants Ben to help her raise the money. Ben just wants Rey. His hot little cousin. And his only real friend. Incest. Takes place in California. It’s legal. They’re of age. They could even legally get married one day (little tear) if they want to (they do). WebCam sex for money. But it’s a coming of age love story?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I so into cousin incest lately?! So yeah, WARNING - INCEST FIC. If you don’t like it, don’t read it. And while I do not think they are cousins, it sure is fun to write!  
> Confession - while I have seen Web Cam porn before I have never made it so I don’t really know all of the ins and outs. But I did read a few articles, for research, about couples who make a living at it. Title taken from a movie in Arrested Development that seemed apropos. Written on my phone and Un-Beta’d.

They’re drunk. He knows it. Rey sways around the apartment dancing to Lana Del Rey and humming along. There’s a bourbon and coke in her hand. Her third or fourth? He can’t remember. He’s at least half a dozen deep. Fuck. He should have cut them off an hour ago. But he loves when his little cousin crashes at his place. Not just because she’s nice to look at. She is. She’s fucking gorgeous. Willowy graceful limbs, pert tits, tight ripe ass, wild brown hair, and a perfect face. But she’s also funny, hilarious when she’s drunk. And so fucking smart. And handy. And enterprising. Give her any problem and she can solve it. Even if she has to jerry-rig something up with toothpicks and dental floss, MacGyver style. 

And she’s British. Or she was. She has an accent. And Ben fucking loves it. 

Her mom died when she was a kid, six or seven, there are some patchy spots in Rey’s memory, and she was shipped around the care system in England for a couple of years or so before they located his Uncle Luke, her dad, and sent her stateside. 

The man was a total recluse. And Ben had no idea when he managed to stay in some place long enough to meet a chick and knock her up. Sure, he knew you could accomplish all that in one good night. But Rey’s Mom had pictures. Happy toothy grins and a baby bump. Rey kept them in a small ratty album that she treasured. 

Usually Uncle Luke was on the move. He was a botanist working for some drug company trying to find new sources of medicines. The natural way. But when Rey was quite literally dropped in his lap that career came to an end. He took up a job at the university Ben’s mother lectured at and hadn’t looked back. Or he claimed he hadn’t. But there was that look in his eyes. The wild look of a man who could never truly be tamed. 

Rey had grown up in the same town as Ben, four years behind him at school and an eternal nuisance that he didn’t mind at all. He had been a difficult kid and a surly teenager, which didn’t make for an abundance of friends. Add to that his social anxiety and quiet nature and it made for some lonely years. But not with Rey around. Not really. Nothing he said dissuaded her from keeping him company. His firm set mouth and narrowed eyes only made her smile in that impish way of hers. She never took him too seriously and had a magical way of bringing him out of himself. 

Rey was probably his only real friend. 

By then, in their twenties, they shared other friends but Ben knew that they were really there for Rey even if they happily put up with him. 

“Ben,” she stood before him, snapping her fingers, grinning. “Earth to Ben?” He glanced up guiltily. So lost in thoughts of her, of her body, the sway of her hips, that he hadn’t even heard her speaking to him. 

“What?” he cleared his throat. “Sorry,” with a baleful glance into his drink he added, quite believably, “I think I may have had too much bourbon.”

She laughed. 

“I said, I think I want to get a motorcycle.”

And that fucking threw him. “What?” His eyes widened comically. 

“A motorcycle. I think I want one instead of a car.”

“Whoa, whoa, wait. Have you told your dad this?”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Of course not. I’ve only told you. Though I do want Uncle Han’s opinion.”

“They’re dangerous,” he shook his head, dark hair swaying around his long face. “They’re death contraptions.”

“Ben,” she deadpanned, “you drive one.”

“That’s different!” He immediately huffed in his defense. 

“Why? Because you’re a man?”

He blustered at the implication of her words. “Of course not!”

“Then what?”

“I,” he stammered. “I’m older!”

“Seriously?” She shook her head. “By four years. And you had your bike at my age, asshole.”

He was never letting Rey get her own bike. Then she wouldn’t ride with him anymore. She would want to ride beside him. And Ben could admit, at least to himself, that he needed the feel of her thighs along side his, her arms wrapped around him, her chest to his back. He would not give that up. He changed tactics. 

“How are you going to afford it? You were just complaining about how broke you are.”

“Well, see, that’s where you come in.”

“Me?” His eyes shot wide. “I’m not lending you the money. I think it’s a terrible idea. And honestly, I don’t think I have it.” He did. Ben had a good job and he never bought anything. Unless it was for Rey. Or because Rey liked it. 

He was so fucking whipped. And he wasn’t even getting fucked. 

“That’s not what I meant actually,” she hedged. “I’m planning to make the money myself.”

He was confused. How did this have anything to do with him? “You want me to get you a part time job at my work? But you’re always so concerned about it taking time from your school work. And honestly Rey, you’re in your last semester. You really should focus on finishing your degree. It’s too important,” he was rambling. He sounded like someone’s father. 

“No,” she shook her head. 

But what? “You want some odd jobs? I mean I don’t have anything that needs painting or anything. And you have no idea how to clean out gutters.” 

When she was younger, Rey had been forever saving up to buy something. Luke, Leia, Han, their neighbors Maz and Chewie, had all been happy to give her a couple of bucks for doing chores. Ben too. Though he hadn’t actually asked her to do any work. They would play video games or bake cookies, do their homework at the dining room table, and he’d sneak her a dollar as she was getting on her purple Huffy bike to go home. She would give him that same toothy grin and hug him tight. 

She was staring at him, her plump lower lip caught between her teeth. Fuck. He was going to need to adjust himself. 

“You like me, don’t you, Ben?”

He looked back at her incredulously. “Yeah,” he shook his head. “You know I do. You’re my best friend. You’re the only family member I don’t even remotely despise.”

She was still just gazing at him. Eyes a little glassy from the booze, swaying to the music. Or again, because of the booze. 

“But I mean,” she stepped closer, “you like me, like me.”

He said nothing, only swallowed. 

Rey was standing immediately in front of him, one leg on either side of his knee. “I know you do, Ben. I see you watching me.”

“I,” He couldn’t speak around the lump that had formed in his throat. He was disgusted with himself. He couldn’t even look at her. Was she going to blackmail him? Extort the money or she would tell their family what a gigantic fucking creep he was? Ben knew he probably deserved that. 

“Don’t be afraid. I feel it too,” she all but whispered, lowering herself to straddle his thigh. Ben nearly choked on his own tongue. 

He was frozen. Unable to move. Just staring at her, his jaw slack, and his eyes probably bulging. He could feel the tips of his ears going that ridiculous shade of tomato red. 

He had no idea what any of it had to do with money or Rey getting a motorcycle and he was suddenly far too turned on to really give a shit about any of that anyway. Her hips subtly gyrated, bumping and brushing along his upper thigh. Ben’s cock strained painfully against his black jeans. 

Rey nipped at his ear lobe, tongue darting out to lave the sting, and he all but came in his pants, thrusting up, hands coming to rest on her hips, a moan slipping past his lips. 

He had to tell her. He was a virgin. He had never done, well, much of anything really. Too busy with school, with work. Too in love with his kid cousin. Fuck, he was such a loser. She was going to run screaming. He almost opted to say nothing but his fear of utterly embarrassing himself when he did something epically stupid and wrong overwhelmed him. 

“I’m a virgin!” He all but screamed in her face. Immediately horrified. 

His cousin was clearly surprised. Surprised that he had never been with a woman or surprised because he just yelled in her face as she tried to ride his leg, he’s not sure. 

God, his skin was hot. Hot all over. His face, his neck. The fucking ears. He must have been bright red. 

He coughed. 

She was still looking at him, her mouth open just a little. Ben wanted to put his thumb between her lips and tell her to suck. He wanted to drag her lower lip down and see the moist pink inside. Instead his eye twitched. 

“Oh!” 

That’s all she could say?

“Really?” Her genuine surprise was a buoy to his ego. At least his cousin thought someone should have fucked him by then, at twenty-five. But then again, she was his cousin who moments before was tonguing his ear, so she may not be the best judge of character or taste. 

“Uh,” he ran his hands through his hair, tugging, “Yeah. I mean, I guess I just never got around to it?” Deciding that that sounded utterly pathetic. 

But Rey actually fucking nodded. Like, sympathetically. “You’ve always worked so hard, Ben.” Her hands replaced his in his hair, tangling through the long dark locks, sweeping them back from his face. Without meaning to he nuzzled into her palm like a cat seeking attention. He hummed with satisfaction. Well and truly drunk, letting his hot little cousin pet him while she ground her hot little pussy against his denim covered thigh. 

“I think that we can work with that though. It’s a hot angle.”

He nodded. 

Wait, what? “Angle?” All he could think about was the angle of her hips thrusting against him. No other angle mattered. 

She stared down at him as she lifted her knee from between his legs and placed it on the couch cushion on the other side of him. Rey was well and truly where he wanted her, hips still moving, her cheeks pinked. 

“Now, don’t get mad, okay Ben?”

“Uh,” but before he had a chance to formulate a real sentence, use an actual word even, she had plowed on regardless. 

“Will you make a webcam video with me?”

That was not what he was expecting. His brain stumbled around in its dry hump induced fog. “Sure?” He shrugged, face blank. “If you want to? What’s it going to be about?”

“Well,” her brow furrowed and she took a deep breath, “I want you to fuck me in front of my webcam. So people can pay to watch us fuck.”

He couldn’t speak. 

So she just kept talking. 

“People will think it’s hot we’re cousins. There’s a big incest community.”

He whispered, “Incest,” and almost felt relieved having said the word aloud. Finally. 

Incest.

“I mean, don’t worry, you and me is totally legal here in California. We can fuck. We can get married. Doesn’t matter.”

Married? He wanted to ask but still found he had no voice. There was no air in his lungs with which to speak. He would shelve that for later discussion. Instead he nodded mutely. 

“I looked it up years ago,” she explained. “And I did check again a couple of nights ago. No changes. We’re totally safe.”

“Safe,” he finally managed to grunt. Her eyes watched him nervously. He assumed, waiting for rejection. 

Ben didn’t want to fuck her. For strangers. For money. But he wanted her. Not just to fuck. He wanted all of her. Every part. And for now, like a man dying in the desert for lack of water, he would take whatever he could get. And he would say thank you. 

“And I think the virgin thing will totally work for us too. I’ll be your naughty little slut of a cousin, dragging you down into a world of incestual debauchery. So, will you do it? Or at least think about it?”

He didn’t need to think. “I’ll do it,” whooshed out of him in a rush of air. His voice seemingly returning with it. 

“You will?” She gasped. 

“Did you honestly think there was a way I wouldn’t?” A shrug. “When?”

“Tomorrow night?” 

Ben choked on his tongue again. Right back to speechless. 

“I’ve heard you can make like six-hundred dollars a night if you get an audience in.”

Six-hundreds dollars? Jesus. Who was watching this shit?

“They pay by the minute so the longer we can keep them watching,” she trailed off, the tip of her index finger finding its way between his green sweater and the waistband of his pants. The skin she touched immediately aflame. 

“Ah,” he cleared his throat, “well, what do we do?”

“Have you actually never seen webcam porn, Ben?” she breathed into the skin of his neck, her lips brushing his prickled flesh making him groan and grip her tighter. He felt her tongue dart out a moment before her teeth closed over the skin. She sucked and he had to breathe in through his nose and out through his mouth to keep from cumming right there. 

He managed to shrug, “I don’t really watch porn.”

That startled her up into a sitting position again as she looked at him aghast. “Like at all?”

He lifted his shoulders once more.

“Then how do you?” She stared pointedly down at his incredibly hard dick. 

But Ben actually laughed. He didn’t know where it came from. “You can get off with out porn, you know.”

“Yeah,” her eyes looked almost concerned for him, like he had just told her he found a lump, “but why would you want to?”

“I,” he didn’t really have an answer for that. Porn had just never really appealed to Ben. It was so over done. Or it was grainy and too personal. He got horribly distracted and found himself wondering more about the actors, the people involved. Was this something they wanted to do? Did they enjoy it? Was this real? Because sometimes they looked just too real and the girl crying and begging some old dude to stop just made him want to be sick. To Ben, porn was embarrassing, degrading, and made him feel hollow after watching. Disappointed. But there he was, agreeing not to watch with his cousin but actually partake. 

Rey was still watching him with those big curious hazel eyes. He could get lost in that gaze. Sometimes he did. “I guess I just never enjoyed it. I like to use my imagination.”

Then her smirk was back, her hands twinning into the hair at his nape, “And what exactly do you imagine, Ben?” He flushed. And her grin showed even more of her perfect white teeth. “No, don’t tell me,” she bounced, shifted, and rubbed against his cock. “Save it for tomorrow night.”

“I, uh,” god, why was he such a ridiculous stammering mess?

“And don’t worry, if we totally bomb we can always work on it and try again on Sunday. We’ve got the whole weekend,” she grinned. 

She was going to be the death of him. But he had probably always known that.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and she had him standing around watching her in his bedroom. “We’re going to need proof,” Rey grunted, dragging a cardboard box out of the walk in closet. 

“Proof?” He asked dumbly. 

She rooted around the dusty box, placing, what he realized were albums, aside on the rug beside her. Until, “A ha!” She showed him a large blue tome. 

Jesus, he groaned outwardly and cringed internally. 

Paging through the book Rey hummed to herself trying to decide exactly which picture to remove from the clear plastic sleeves. She would pause for a moment, clearly deliberating, then shake her head and move on. 

Finally, Ben couldn’t take it any longer and came to stand behind her, glancing over her shoulder. It was only a second later that his cousin grabbed at a photo, a grin of triumph on her face. “Found it!”

“Oh god, Rey,” he moaned. “That’s an awful picture. Why would you ever pick that one?”

“But I love this one,” she replied sincerely, nibbling on her plump lower lip. 

Ben had to be fourteen and Rey ten or eleven. He was already so tall, ungainly. His skin was the color of milk, he wore a black button up shirt, black jeans, and his wavy dark hair was long, locks sweeping across his forehead, covering his eyes, and brushing just below his collarbones. He wasn’t smiling. He wasn’t looking at the camera. He was chewing on a black painted thumbnail, gazing down to his side. 

“You were so emo,” his cousin snorted. 

Ben grimaced. 

And there was Rey, right next to him, bright as the summer sunshine, beaming at the photographer in her purple flowered sundress, brown hair long and swept back in a high ponytail. She was tanned, freckled, long limbed, and looking mischievously enchanting. 

It was embarrassing to see exactly how besotted he had been with her. Even then. Even when she was a girl child with skinned knees and red popsicle stained lips. 

He was, is, so fucked up, he decided. What kind of messed up shithead adored his kid cousin like that?

Someone lonely, he remembered. Who felt unloved. Someone cast aside who suddenly became the earth and the moon and the stars to a kid who looked up to him and never judged him for being weird or not like the rest of their family. Rey let Ben be Ben and she liked him for exactly that. And that acceptance had blossomed into admiration in his heart and then love. And then a different kind of love all together. Something deeper. More possessive. Fierce and passionate. And utterly secret. 

Though apparently he had not been quite as crafty at keeping that secret as he had assumed. 

“It’s perfect,” she continued, knowing none of his inner turmoil. “This will show people we’re really cousins,” she told him. “It looks like us but we’re really young.”

“What if we’re, like, just good family friends?” he asked. 

Rey rolled her eyes, smiling up at him from her place on her knees on his carpet. Ben swallowed thickly. 

“I mean, we could be,” she agreed. “But we’re not. They’ll just have to take our word for it.”

And then she was standing up and unbuttoning her jeans. “Do you have a shirt I could borrow?”

He did. It was out and ready for her, folded on the edge of the bed, he nodded toward it. 

After the first time she had slept over his house and forgotten to bring any pajamas, she never brought them again. She just borrowed something of his. Made it easier to fit everything she needed into her backpack. 

Ben was happy to comply. He loved seeing her in his button ups, with the sleeves rolled half a dozen times, or his t-shirts hanging down well past her thighs. 

The plaid button up he had taken out, which was particularly tight across his chest, dwarfed her. 

Rey brushed out her hair, using the brush from his dresser, applied a thin coat of his Vaseline to her lips, and climbed under the covers yawning.

“I’m so drunk, Ben,” she groaned into the pillow. “And so fucking tired. Would you grab me a water?”

He did, one for each of them, and placed them on the two nightstands, before shutting off the lights. Ben himself felt ready to pass out standing up. He stripped off his shirt, his shoes and socks, and tugged down his jeans, leaving them all in a heap on the floor to be taken care of the next day, and slid into the bed. 

They always slept in his room, together, in his bed, when she was there. And honestly Ben knew he should have realized sooner that a girl doesn’t climb into bed with you for no reason, cuddling up to you. He had always figured it was because they were family, best friends, because of how long they had been so close. But maybe it was because she wanted him. To fuck? Or just to be near? That maybe she needed him as much as he needed her and it made his skin heat and flush all over again. 

He faced the ceiling, breathing, willing his blood to cool, to slow. Willing his cock, reaching past half mast, to settle down. 

Rey glanced over her shoulder at him, her eyes reflecting the dim glow from the street light outside. 

“Ben,” she whined, shifting, wiggling under the covers. 

He knew the hint. And he took the opportunity. He never missed it. Moving directly behind her, Ben turned on his side, and spooned against her back, holding her to him. His thick arm, muscled after years of pushing his body to the limit, changing from gangly to honed, solid, wrapped around her waist, securing her to him. Rey’s ass pushed against his semi-rigid cock and she sighed, pleased. “Good night, Ben.”

“Night, Rey,” he returned against her delicate ear, breathing in the clean scent of her hair, the very Rey scent of her neck, and closed his heavy, drunken eyelids.

* * *

Ben’s office is where Rey decided they would put on their show. Their spectacle. It was a fairly impersonal space to begin with. And it did serve as a guest room, though technically no one had ever stayed in it. Either way, it had a futon. 

“Don’t worry,” she told him, “I’m going to remove anything that might be obviously yours.” And then they had both glanced around somewhat comically. There was nothing there. A beige wall with a plant stand. 

Rey picked up the cactus plant that lived there and moved it to the desk. “There,” and grinned at him. Ben just rolled his eyes. 

She spent the rest of her time setting up equipment. Her laptop, a rather nice little digital video camera, a small microphone. 

“Do you think we need better lighting?” She had called to him and Ben had shuddered, imagining how pale he would already look. How every mole and freckle, scar and beauty mark on his body would be highlighted. How he would seem utterly unworthy of his cousin. God, he swallowed. What would his ass look like? Should he do some man-scaping?

“No,” he squawked, “I think the lighting will be fine!” Then sat on the sofa and put his head in his hands. What was he doing? What had he gotten himself into? He was going to make an undeniable fool of himself. For the entire internet to see. 

Maybe no one would watch it? And Rey would give up this ridiculous idea. Of the web porn. Of the motorcycle. But keep fucking him. He really wanted her to do that and keep doing it. But what if he made such a fool of himself that she didn’t even want to try to fuck him a second time?

“Oh god,” he moaned and to his horror he realized he was fully hard. Apparently shame did that to him? And the thought of his hot little cousin fucking him. Definitely that too. “I’m going to take a shower,” he hollered, jumping up and rushing past the office. 

“Okay,” Rey called back, distractedly.

* * *

Ben was still nervous after letting the steaming hot water beat down on him for twenty minutes. With wet hair he had emerged to find Rey laying on his bed, on her stomach, legs kicked up in the air, as she tapped away on her computer. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, holding his towel securely in place low on his hips. 

“Getting our stream set up so I only have to hit start when we’re ready.”

“Do you like have an account and stuff? Doesn’t that take time to do? Or something?” He was rambling. He did that when he was nervous. 

“Oh,” she bit her lip, didn’t look up at him, “yeah, I already have one. It’s all set. I did everything.”

“When? Just now?”

“Um,” she was still avoiding his eyes, “no. I mean, it does take some time to get everything set up. You know,” more lip biting, “so that we can get paid and stuff.”

He nodded dumbly, thought turning over in his brain slowly. 

Then, “Wait,” he pinned her with a look, “how long have you been planning this?” Ben was taken aback, a little shocked that it hadn’t been a spur of the moment drunken plan as he had assumed. He should have known though. Rey was a planner. She didn’t do anything without thinking through every angle, a cost-benefit analysis. 

She stared intently at the screen in front of her. 

“Rey, look at me,” he tried to put some command into his voice. Her eyes flickered but remained in place. “Rey,” he begged, “please.”

Finally, she sighed, and sat up. Looking at him, she bit her lower lip, and Ben wished she would stop doing that. It was distracting. “I set this all up a few weeks ago.” And he realized that she was nervous. It almost made him feel better about his own insane butterflies. 

“Weeks?”

“Yeah,” she nodded, knotting her fingers together. “After the last time I was here.”

“Oh,” he replied dumbly. 

“Is that,” she started, “I mean, is that okay? That I’ve wanted this? Or are you like, disgusted and you want nothing to do with me or this now?”

“What?” He shook his head. “No! You know I want this. Well,” he corrected, “I want you. The webcam, l could take or leave,” he shrugged. Leave. He would definitely leave it. 

Rey still didn’t look sure so he sat beside her on the bed and rested one large palm on the back of her upper thigh. She was still wearing only his shirt and the skin under his hand was hot to the touch. 

His little finger inched higher, stroking the soft flesh of her ass. His cousin let out a little stuttering breath. 

“Ben,” it came out soft and needy. Maybe vulnerable. 

“Rey,” he returned a moment before she got up onto her knees, turning, and pressed her lips to his. He opened to her immediately and she sighed into his mouth. “Oh, baby, I’ve wanted you so bad. For so long. I don’t care what,” he trailed off as she climbed up onto his lap, straddling him. And it was so much more. So much hotter. Than the previous night. And they were sober. Nothing was making his cousin do this other than the fact that she wanted him. 

Her hips were slip-sliding over his towel, the coarse material rubbing his cock and making him groan. He could feel the heat of her, her pussy, through her navy blue boyshorts. 

“Oh god, Ben,” Rey moaned against his mouth. “I don’t know how I’m going to fit your monster cock inside of me.”

He spluttered, thought he was going to choke on nothing for a moment, his hands gripping her hips that much harder. 

“You’re so big,” she went on, lost in the moment, in sensation, in the feel of him against her where she was so needy for him. 

“Rey,” he spluttered, “I’m going to cum. You have to stop. I’m going to,” but he never got to finish his sentence as his balls drew up and a thick rope of sticky white semen splattered his towel, oozing out over the top so that he could feel the tacky mess low on his stomach. “Fuck,” he mumbled, looking down, tips of his ears burning with embarrassment. Ben couldn’t remember the last time he came that quickly. Probably not since he was a teenager, desperately beating off in the bathroom, thinking of his sweet fifteen year old cousin’s lips on his cock, sucking him, stroking him, as she slept, crashed out across his tiny twin bed, his sleeping bag abandoned on the floor. 

Coming back to himself, Rey was whining, biting her lip, practically gnawing on it. “Ben,” she went on, still riding his lap. “I need,” she breathed. And he knew exactly what she needed.

His fingers found her cotton covered center. She was fucking soaked, dripping for him, and Ben had to let his head fall back because with the weight of it all he just couldn’t manage to hold his head up straight anymore. 

“So wet,” he was saying, unable to stop the torrent of words. “So wet for me, baby. You want it so bad.”

“I do,” she returned, rubbing herself shamelessly against his digits. “So bad, Ben. Please.”

He rubbed at that spot, the one that had her gasping, her hips canting. And then gave her a rough little pinch through the cotton and twisted, pulled. And that had her quaking, squeezing her thighs together, high pitched gasps and hiccups, before she collapsed against him, boneless and sated. 

“Mmmm,” his cousin hummed sleepily, blissed out, all because of him, and Ben grinned. “I guess it’s my turn for a shower. I’m all sticky,” she told him in a pleased way, with a lazy smile, and she disentangled herself from his lap. “Do you want to wash up or anything first?”

She looked pointedly at his hand. 

“What? Oh no. It’s fine. You go ahead.” Ben didn’t know when he would be ready to wash his hand again. 

Of course it was only after the fact that he remembered the uncomfortable sensation of the rapidly cooling, tacky jizz drying on his cock and his stomach.

* * *

“Um,” Rey nibbled on her lip, “so I don’t want to like be sloppy about this or lose focus. And I know it’s your first time and all, but,” she paused and looked him in the eye, “I think I’m going to need a drink,” then amended, “or a couple, before we do this.”

“Oh, thank fucking Christ.” Ben exhaled and grabbed a bottle of tequila from the mirrored cart in the corner of the room, pouring them each a shot without further thought. 

Rey eyed hers dubiously. “Why tequila?”

He shrugged. “It’s available? It’s easy? It works? And honestly who hasn’t, at some time, thought they were going to get fucking drunk on tequila and do something really stupid?”

Her lips pursed. 

“What? Want something else?” Ben was cutting a lime. The salt shaker was already on the table. 

“You think this is stupid?”

That was what she took out of his explanation? “Well, a little? We’re going to have sex, live, streaming from your webcam. You’re my barely legal cousin. I’m a fucking twenty-five year old virgin. And we’re doing all this so you can save up a down payment on a motorcycle. I mean, just think about it!”

“I’m twenty-one!”

Again. That’s what she focused on? “Well, you still look seventeen!” She glared daggers at him. Ben raised both palms in surrender, “I mean that in the nicest, most awesome, you’re so fucking hot, way too fucking hot for me, kind of way.”

She said nothing but licked the fleshy join between her thumb and finger, salting it, and throwing the shot back. Rey winced slightly as he passed her a lime to suck on. 

“Okay, your turn.” And she poured herself a refill.

* * *

Ben was probably four shots deep when he decided he needed to stop. Rey had done three. He should have stopped her at two. 

She was already getting handsy, eyes a shade too bright, smiling a little more than usual, which said a lot. 

When she climbed on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, he found her lips easily. She moaned into his mouth, grinding down on him, as her tongue slipped past his lips. God, he wanted her so bad. He was still afraid that he was suddenly going to awaken out of some fever dream. Or maybe a coma. And she would just be his reliable, lovable, best friend again who he would never be able to get over. Not in a million years. To be allowed to touch, to have...

“We need names.”

“Names?”

“Yeah,” her mouth was all but glued to his own. He bit her bottom lip and tugged, earning a little gasp. “I don’t want to be moaning out Ben or having you say Rey.”

God, she thought she would be moaning. He could only pray. To any and all deities. 

“You think if anyone who knows us sees the video that different names will throw them off?”

“No. It’s just like a stage name. People in porn never go by their real names.”

“We’re in porn now?” he narrowed his eyes at her. He wasn’t in porn. He was a systems analyst. But he was in her. Or would be. 

Rey shrugged. “Maybe. We’ll have to see how this goes.”

He laughed. She didn’t. Fuck. 

“I’m going to be Daisy,” she told him. 

“Why?”

Another shrug, “They’re a pretty flower and I’m a pretty girl,” she smirked. “And it kind of sounds like a Camgirl name?”

And then she was kissing him again, fiercely. Ben ground his erection into her, making her mewl like a little kitten. His hands slid up the back of her t-Shirt. He wished she wasn’t wearing a bra. Or leggings. Or anything really. 

“I want to be Kylo,” he breathed against her mouth. 

Rey pulled back, “Kylo? Isn’t that part of your gaming persona?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.”

“But why,” she practically whined. “I hate when you play those games.”

“You do?” He asked. She had never mentioned it before. In fact he had assumed she liked watching. Rey always got in real close on the couch. So she could see from the best angle, she told him. But, maybe. He looked into her eyes and saw something there. 

“They distract you,” she replied, a small pout on her lips. 

“And you sit and watch me play because,” he trailed off, eyes showing his confusion. 

“Because I would live on top of you if you let me.”

“I,” He stammered, feeling his ears burn. 

Rey took pity on him and kissed him once more. “You can be Kylo,” she said as she pulled away. 

“I can?” He grinned. She confirmed again. “Good, because Kylo can do this. And Ben isn’t so sure.”

“It’s just sex.”

“With you,” and it was her turn to blush.

* * *

The time finally came. They couldn’t put it off any longer. The silence was killing him. It was dark, after nine on a Saturday, so they agreed to meet, in his office, in five minutes. Rey took the bathroom. Ben paced his room, finally stripping down to only his black boxer briefs and giving his hair a quick comb. He would admit that he was vain about his hair. It was one of his most striking features, in a good way. Lush and black, hanging over his forehead and brushing his chin. It covered the ridiculousness that was his ears. Then he dropped to the floor and did twenty push ups, turned over and did fifty sit ups. Ben knew he was in shape but it couldn’t hurt.

He was sat on the futon, feeling awkward, staring at Rey’s set up when she slunk in, biting her lip and looking more nervous than he had ever seen her. And a little bit tipsy. 

She was in a thin blue camisole, it was fitted and he could tell she wasn’t wear a bra underneath. Her dusky nipples, pebbled, were clearly visible through the shirt. He cleared his throat, “Uh, hi?” And wanted to smack himself for being so lame. 

Rey had on fresh boyshorts. Black ones. And looked amazing. Ben couldn’t wait to get his hands on her. He was practically salivating. He wanted to mouth her tits, her pussy, through her clothes. Or without them. That would be really fucking nice too, he thought, shifting. 

Her hair was down, brushing her shoulders, something unusual, but Ben liked it. He wanted to run his fingers through the silken strands. And tug. 

Where did that come from?

“Ready?” She eyed him, biting her lip. 

“As I’ll ever be,” he shrugged. And she loaded up her account, turning the camera on, posted a link on Tumblr. A little red light and a blank feed next to the image of them were the only things telling Ben that he was indeed on camera, online, broadcasting. At least it seemed easy enough to ignore. 

“Um, hi,” Rey waved, sighed, glanced at him. “That was lame, wasn’t it?” Ben tried to hide his small smile, looking at her, he knew, like she hung the moon and the stars. 

They had five viewers. 

“Anyway,” she went on. “This is my cousin, Kylo. He’s a virgin,” Ben felt his eyes bulge out of his head as he swallowed. That had been fucking blunt, and he felt himself blush right up to the tips of his ears. “But he’s way too hot to be a virgin, so I’m going to pop his cherry for you all to see. 

“But I don’t want anyone to think this is some pity fuck. It’s so not. I’ve wanted to fuck Kylo since I was fourteen and saw my first porn by accident, while researching for a school project.”

“Wait, really?” He asked, genuinely surprised. She hadn’t mentioned that. 

“Yeah,” she smiled at him, her expression telling him that it should have been totally obvious. 

They had twenty-six viewers. 

He still felt awkward, ill at ease, but it was becoming easier to pretend that it was just them, that they were just talking, like usual. Like they weren’t planning to have sex, right there, on the futon in his home office. Like people weren’t going to watch just to see him lose his virginity, to his younger cousin, and embarrass himself, while they jacked off to her naked body, her bare ass, her sweet little cunt. 

Their numbers are steadily increasing, they were nearing fifty, and the chat was active. Ben swallowed roughly, surprised. Who the fuck were these people?

(“How do we know you’re really fucking related? Everyone says that!”)

(“They don’t really look alike.”)

(“Just fuck already.”)

(“People love this fucking angle.” Eye roll emoji.)

“So I’ve got this picture,” Rey announced, pulling it from just off-screen. It was the one from the night before. “This is us when we were kids,” she laughed awkwardly. He rolled his eyes uncontrollably. 

Someone told them that they were fucking perverts and going to hell. The others watching blasted the individual, dismissed them and their Puritanism, laughed. He watched the numbers climb even more. 

(“You’re fucked, dude. You totally wanted to bang that little kid. That’s messed up.”)

“Hey,” Ben flashed, something predatory and revolted in his gaze. He may have thought the same thing himself but he didn’t need some shithead on the internet, paying to watch him fuck, saying it. 

Rey fixed him with a look, put her hand on one side of his face, the other slipping into his hair, using it to turn him to her. She knew his moods better than anyone. Had always been the one to help him control himself, temper down that raging, vicious part of him. And then her mouth was on his, lips sliding, teeth nipping. He opened for her and he felt her tongue dart inside to run along his own. His hands were on her tits, fingers dragging the thin straps of her little blue tank down her shoulders, before he remembered himself, their audience. 

Over one-hundred people were watching them. 

Rey tore herself away, teeth tugging at his lower lip as she went. She released it with a pop and a smirk, her gaze flitting to the screen. 

(“I’d fuck you both. Dirty little misfit babies. You need a Daddy to lead you in the right direction.”)

(“Gag her with your cock. I want to see what her pretty face looks like when she’s choking on it!”)

(“Nice tits. Small though.”)

Ben wanted to start fucking punching people. He had not anticipated this kind of anger toward their viewers but he probably also hadn’t assumed that people would be so fucking disgusting. Or actually watching them. 

Rey’s lips were on his collarbone, above his nipple. She dragged her teeth over the raised nub and he moaned loudly. Smirking, she moved down, tongue laving across the planes of his stomach, over his abs, to his belly button. Her hands were on him, pushing him back, turning him so that he could lean into the futon. His breath came in stuttering pants. 

“Have you ever had your dick sucked?” She asked huskily. 

He shook his head no, mouth hanging open, eyes locked on her as his giant cock sprang up, weeping at the head. Rey didn’t say anything else, just took him into her mouth without a moments hesitation. Ben almost cried, it felt so beautiful. The hot wet cavern of her mouth, the sweep of her tongue on the underside of his shaft. 

“Ungh,” he groaned, incapable of actual words, as his hands tangled into her brown waves. 

His gaze couldn’t avoid the feed. His eyes were drawn to it. Or more so to the vision of Rey’s ass next to it. She had arranged herself perfectly to give the camera maximum view as she wiggled back and forth obscenely. Ben tried to avoid looking at himself but he did catch glimpses. He looked fucking good. And his cousin looked amazing bobbing up and down on his cock.

Her fingers reached around and between her legs, touching the damp spot forming on her panties. She was breathing heavily, gazing up at him, swirling her tongue around the head of his cock, catching the precum on his tip. 

(“Okay, dude, you’ve had enough. Help your girl out!”)

(“Shit! She’s so wet. She fucking loves sucking cock!”)

(“She should be sucking my cock. You like them big? Mine’s bigger!”)

“Rey,” he groaned, “That’s, oh god”, his stomach muscles spasmed as his balls drew up, “that’s enough. I want to cum inside you when I do.”

She kept moving. “Rey,” he pleaded, voice a near whine, before she came off of him with a pop. His dick was wet, it glistened. “Let me,” he pulled her back onto the couch, got her on her back. Her tank top was tugged down, exposing her tits, and pushing them up into his seeking mouth as his palms dragged her little shorts down her thighs. She helped kick free of them and he pulled back to look at her. To really see her gorgeous cunt for the first time. Not just some embarrassed half glimpse while she was changing or coming out of the shower. She was on display, right there, and he could pretend at least that it was for only him. 

“Oh god,” he nearly sobbed. “You’re so wet.” His fingers ran through her perfectly bare pussy lips, stroking, feeling, exploring. It was something he had done before, knew the logistics of, though he would admit that it been years. He sunk two fingers deep within her without a second thought, twisting and scissoring, before crooking them forward to find that spongy pad. His fingers rubbed it. Brushed past it over and over, plunging in and out of her. Rey’s vagina squelched, wetly sucking, trying to drag his digits back in every time he withdrew even the slightest bit. 

“Yes!” She grunted, thrusting her hips toward him, riding his hand. “That’s so,” she gasped, “Kylo, oh god, something is, oh...” Before she could say another word, a gush of fluid spit out of her, coating his wrist and forearm.

“Holy shit,” Rey mumbled, lifting her hips, biting her lip, her body begging him for more. 

“Holy shit,” Ben repeated. “Did you just fucking squirt on me?” 

His thumb worked her clit even while his digits slowed to give her a moment. He wanted to be inside of her. Because holy shit she was perfect. He was never washing his hand or his arm again. He would have to shower in a plastic bag like the time he had broken his leg. 

She was a boneless mess on the futon, a deep wet patch forming beneath her, and Ben had never felt so fucking proud in his entire life. 

“Kylo,” she begged, her slender fingers reaching for him, clutching at the air. He leaned in, he went to her, and she dragged him down, wrapping her arms around him, her mouth sloppily finding his own. 

Her hips bucked once more weakly and she hissed, “Sensitive,” against his lips. 

Ben withdrew his hand, just kissing her, letting his body cover her own, until she pushed him back, sitting up. 

Leaning forward to glance at their feed, Rey’s tits were still gloriously mashed together, pebbled dusky pink nipples on display. Ben had his gaze fixed on her until she scoffed, causing him to glance at the screen, he squinted trying to see what had caused the odd look on his face when...

“Sorry, dude,” his cousin smirked, “No one is fucking anyone’s ass tonight. I don’t even have a strap-on.”

“What?” Ben exclaimed in horror, realizing that the person had meant his ass. And Rey cackled. 

(“Come on, fuck!”)

(“Fuck her, dude!”)

“The crowds getting restless, huh?” Rey winked at the screen, all sass and bravado, shimmying out of her tank until she was perfectly, gloriously naked. 

Ben, feeling ridiculous, like some over grown teenager, cleared his throat, “I, uh, have some condoms,” he held up the black Magnum box and Rey kind of cough-groaned at the sight, eyes wide and a bit disbelieving. Even with his hot pink cheeks, Ben smirked. 

But she shook her head, getting on all fours and presenting him with her perfect peach of an ass, looking back at him over her shoulder, “I want you to fuck me raw, Kylo. I want to feel your cum inside me. I’ve wanted it for so long.”

“Holy shit.” He said again, unable to stop himself. Or close his fucking mouth that was just hanging open in unadulterated awe. 

With a deep breath, edging on a sob, Ben ran the weeping head of his cock through her folds, getting a feel for her. He was forced to still, bite his lips, his fingers digging painfully into the flesh of her hips. But it was so much, everything he had wanted, dreamed of, for so long. And it felt so fucking good. He could have died right there, from her hot wet heat. 

“Please, baby,” she whined, thrusting back at him roughly, desperately, “I need you so bad.”

And how could Ben deny her that when he had never intentionally denied her anything since the day he had met her?

With one rough jerk of his hips, he was inside her, his virginity a thing of the past. Her cunt stole the air right of out his lungs. “Fuck,” he groaned, eyes squeezed tightly closed, praying he wouldn’t cum right then and there, her insides quivering around him so very beautifully. 

Rey let out a litany of strangled curses mingled with gasps and moans. “Oh god, it’s so big. So full. Oh god.”

Ben had never been more proud in his entire life. He preened a little for the camera before realizing what he was doing and shaking himself. 

A moment later she moved, ground against him, pulled forward and then pushed back, and Ben got the hint and begin to move his own hips. 

It wasn’t long before he was grinding into her, fingers clutching her to him, pelvis snapping, body slamming into her own, with only some semblance of rhyme or reason. 

He was being sloppy. He knew it. But Rey didn’t seem to mind at all and he just couldn’t manage to reign himself in. Ben felt utterly out of control. Like a man under a spell. His desire was overwhelming. 

“Oh god, baby. You’re so fucking hot. My dick’s on fire. I love your wet, tight, little cunt. Fuck. I’m going to fucking fill you with my spunk. It’s going to be dripping out of you for days.” Ben had no idea what he was saying. Where such filth was coming from. He was never so bold or raunchy in his own fantasies, not went he was getting off to her in his head, in his dreams. But he couldn’t stop the torrent flowing freely from him now. 

She was moaning, ass slapping his thighs as he picked up speed, his large palm pressing down into her spine, spanning her slender waist. “You like my cock, Daisy?”

Rey grunted. 

“You like getting pounded by your cousin’s big dick?”

“Fuck,” she groaned, “yeah”, her cheek brushing the fabric of the futon. “Oh god, Kylo, give it to me. Harder. I need it harder. You’re so big. You’re so good.” Her slender fingers gripped the edge in front of her, stretching her back further, like a cat. 

Ben didn’t know what came over him, whether it was the moment, her begging him, whatever it was, he began to feel more and more like an animal. Teeth gnashing, hips thrusting, penetrating deeply as a growl emanated from the back of his throat. 

He wrench Rey’s wrist, the one closest to the back of the sofa, and dragged it behind her, twisting, leaning into her to flatten her chest even further into the fabric covered surface. His other palm, the one that had gripped her hip bone with enough force to bruise, moved, seemingly of it’s own volition, and wrapped around her slender throat. His fingers twitched there. Her pulse fluttered. He felt it both under her skin and around his cock. His little cousin liked his hand there. Liked how it made her feel. He tightened his grip and she moaned desperately. “I want to feel the wall inside of you. Where you end and my cock can’t go further,” he whispered harshly against her ear, hair tickling his face. Rey sobbed. 

He slammed into her, making her squawk, then keen desperately. “Again,” she pleaded. 

He repeated the action, felt the tip of himself come right up against something. 

“I’m going to fucking cum,” she mumbled, face rubbing the surface in front of her, body trembling. 

Ben took a moment to glance at the computer screen. Why, he had no idea. Maybe he needed to focus his brain else where. Because if he didn’t, her words, her tight pussy, were going to make him finish before he was fucking ready.

His eyes widened as he took in their viewership. He had never imagined so many people would want to watch him live fuck. He had never thought he would enjoy it. Enjoy knowing that they wanted to be him. Were stroking their dicks with their palms while he was sleeved in his cousin’s hot wet cunt. About to paint it white with ropes of his jizz. 

(“Give it to her, dude! Really pound that pussy!”)

“Oh, I’m gonna pound this pussy, alright,” he murmured, eyes locked on the camera, fingers tightening around her neck. 

(“Fuck. This is so hot.”)

Ben let go of Rey’s wrist. It didn’t move. She was nearly incoherent. All she could do was moan and gasp and shudder, clenching his cock. She was so close. And he was right behind her. 

He had to finish it. Make her cum. Before he did and she ended up frustrated along with their audience. 

Raising back his free hand, he let loose and smacked her on the ass. Once. Twice. And she yelped. “You like that?” He moaned, “I’ll stain this ripe little ass red with my hand, sweetheart.” 

She nodded, “Oh please!”

“You’ve been such a bad fucking girl, Daisy. Fucking me. Fucking your cousin. What would your dad think? He loves you so much but here you are, fucking me. And you love it. You’re dying for my cock. My cum inside you. You’re such a naughty, disgusting, little slut”. 

The hand at her throat slipped into her hair, tugged violently, and her head came up with a startled gasp. And that was all it took. 

“Fuck, Kylo, fuck, fuck,” she mumbled, drool slipping from her spread lips, dribbling down her chin to fall onto the fabric beneath her. “Oh god, that’s it baby, that’s it. Love your cock. Love you.” Her body was slowing it’s rhythm though she was still working her way back onto his dick, the globes of her ass bouncing in front of his eyes. “Oh, I love you,” she finished on a nearly broken sigh. 

He couldn’t process her words. His body was in overdrive. There was no room for that, for anything other than her hot hot pussy fluttering, cumming, around him, and his own imminent release. He pounded into her relentlessly, uncomprehendingly. 

Ben released her hair and Rey’s body, limp, slack, fell forward. She couldn’t manage to lift her head up or keep her eyes open, but her fingers twitched as he jerked, slammed into her, small sighs slipping past her wet swollen lips. 

And then he was cumming too. Shooting hot ropes of cum into her, thrusting and gasping. Ben felt like he was dying. And being reborn. All inside his cousin’s sweet slit. 

“Fuck,” he hollered, blown away by the feeling, the immense satisfaction, the pleasure of it. 

When he pulled out, his cock was sticky and white. Her pussy pulsed wetly, a stream of wet trickling out of her and dripping down between her pink swollen lips. 

(“Fuck yeah, dude! That’s what I’m talking about!”)

(“Holy shit. I’m subscribing.”)

(“You guys up for a repeat performance later? My girlfriend would fucking love this.”)

Rey dragged herself up, glassy eyed, using the back of her palm to wipe at her damp chin, scanning the comments casually. “Uh, maybe tomorrow? I don’t think I’m going to be able to move for awhile. Fuck.”

“Tomorrow?” Ben asked, gaze swinging to her, eyebrows raised. 

She shrugged, smiled, “You’ve got to give the people what they want.”

He said nothing, only smirked. He could do it again tomorrow. But he thought maybe he would let her convince him a little first. 

“Okay,” she was going on, “Thanks, guys! Subscribe for notifications if you liked us! Bye!”

And then the screen was black. 

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben buys Rey a surprise for their cam-show. This is just porn. With a small dash of feelings from Soft Boi Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not perfect but I’m tired of sitting on it. So, here it is. An update. And I can’t even say that this got out of hand. Because it starts out really fucking out of hand. When you go from writing porn to writing whatever this is.. I blame Tumblr. Um, enjoy? Please note new/additional tags. 
> 
> Ben Solo’s opinions are strictly his own and do not reflect the author’s own feelings
> 
> Un-Beta’d and written on my iPhone. All mistakes are my own.

“Holy shit, Ben. You brought a fucking gun to a knife fight,” Rey exclaimed, eyes never leaving the sizable knotted dog cock dildo. 

“What? You haven’t shut up about all that Alpha, Beta, Omega shit you’ve been reading lately. I just thought,” he shrugged, sheepish, “you might want to try it? With me?”

Rey coughed, her cheeks pinking, eyes sliding sideways. But her dimple was showing. She was into it. He could tell and Ben couldn’t help but break into a luminous grin. 

“I mean, yeah,” she agreed finally, “but that thing is,” she swallowed roughly, “massive! I don’t know how I’m going to,” squirming, “fit it.”

“Oh you’re going to fit it, baby. And when we’re done with it, I’m going to put my whole fucking hand inside you just to watch it disappear.” Rey looked frankly shocked, color high on her cheeks. Ben didn’t waste a minute, swooping in during the moment of her surprise, and groped the tit closest to him, palming it. “Don’t worry, I’m going to work you first. You’re going to be so wet when we start.”

“Mmmm,” Rey murmured, allowing her cousin to push her down on to the futon until she was on her back. 

(“Holy shit! This is happening!)

(“That thing is fucking enormous. And she’s so little! You’re gonna see that thing in her stomach, dude!”)

(“Shit. I wonder if my boyfriend would be into this?”)

Rey lay on her back, her hips wiggling with energy and excitement, her bottom lip caught between her perfect, little, sharp white teeth. Ben barely managed to hold back an obscene groan, but the grin on his face, he knew, was feral.

When he had ordered the toy, the giant fucking dog cock, with a knot at it’s black base, he had paused to read the reviews, watch the tutorials and videos. And god, had he been hard. 

It was something that even a few weeks ago he would have told you he would never have been into. That it was disturbing that people were. But live animals aside, the thought of a gigantic piece of formed silicone, sputtering fake cum, slipping into, or more likely cramming into, Rey’s bare little snatch, left him reeling, gagging with need.

There had been a lot of options, ones scarier than the one he had chosen. Like a two foot long horse dildo. Or knots the size of an orange, a grapefruit even. Or a thing that laid eggs inside of you to push out. He had shied away from those immediately, eyes wide and afraid. What if an egg got stuck? Try explaining that at the fucking emergency room. Oh, hi doctor, sorry, I got a fake egg stuck up my girlfriend cousin’s pussy.

And that line of thought had lead him down an even more dangerous path. What exactly was Rey? Was she is girlfriend now? Were they labeling it? Would she go with him to a co-worker’s wedding over the summer as his date, not just as his best friend, his cousin? How would he introduce her to people?

But down that road madness lies. For the time being at least.

“Kylo,” Rey whined, lifting her hips. He took the invitation and slid her soft pink cotton panties down her thighs, over her sweet little knees, and off of her ankles.

She had forgone a shirt this time, more comfortable in front of the camera, in front of him, than earlier shows. This would be their fourth.

Ben had no idea how much money they had made. He hadn’t asked. Hadn’t wanted to know. And it didn’t really matter to him. He was fucking Rey more than he ever could have imagined, both on and off camera. Her semester was coming to an end, she was graduating, and he was going to ask her to move in with him. If he could ever find the right time. Or the right way to phrase it, put it. He didn’t want it to sound like an offer a friend would make. He wanted it to sound like something a man would say to a woman who he wanted to live with. Forever. 

She was whimpering, eyes round and huge staring up at him, as his slid a finger along her sopping slit. He tapped at her clit with his long extended index finger. Tap, tap, tap. Grinning as she silently begged him for more. 

He parted her folds, looking between at the flushed pink flesh, watched as she held her breath, waiting for him to touch her further, more. But he didn’t, he simply returned to tapping, nudging, barely pressing.

“Do you like that, baby?” He crooned. Rey groaned in return, shaking her head.

“Kylo, please!”

“Mmm,” he hummed. “I do love when you’re polite.”

Her hips were thrusting up, desperate for friction, for more than what he was giving her.

Tap, tap, tap.

“Kylo,” she ground out.

And then he was on her. Or his mouth was. Hot and wanting, covering her. Kissing her cunt like he kissed her lips.

Rey shot up in the air, gasping and surprised, her hands immediately finding purchase in his dark locks. “Oh god,” she moaned. His tongue was on her clit, in her hole, all over. He was tasting every inch of her. And she was writhing underneath him, her hips lifting, bucking, nearly throwing him off.

“Sweetheart,” he mumbled against her wet flesh, one large palm pushing down on her pelvis, trying, in vain, to hold her still. Ben grunted as her hips thrust again and in one fluid movement he lifted her ass, her hips, and wrapped his arms around her thighs, holding her in place. His large palms grasping her, clutching at her so hard he thought he would leave bruises, but unable to make himself care. Showing his aggression, pinning her, holding her, like he was, was more of a turn on than Ben had ever considered. He liked Rey at his mercy. He liked showing her that he was a man. Even though he was quite sure that his cousin already knew that. 

“Kylo, Kylo, Kylo,” she thrashed, soaking his mouth even as he shifted and sunk two fingers into her. Then three, stretching her, readying her for the toy. Rey came suddenly with a muffled shout, her back bowing, but Ben kept going. Continued working her feverishly.

His cock was so hard, weeping, thrust up inside his black boxer briefs, slimy precum painting his stomach. But this wasn’t about him. His pleasure would come from watching her, stretching her, seeing her come undone on the toy he had picked out for her.

“I want it,” Rey was panting. “I want you to fuck me with it.” Her eyes were closed, her face was slack. Her little hands touching his face, his shoulders, back into his hair.

“Okay,” he finally nodded, once, twice. “Okay,” he wiped across his mouth with the back of his hand, glancing at the screen. Their audience was as ready as Rey was, whipped into a sexual frenzy of sorts.

Ben tried not to look at the screen quite as much as he did originally. He hated the commentary. Hated to let it influence them. And sometimes it alternately made him see red or squirm. People were fucking filthy. And that was coming from the dude about to fuck his cousin with a dog cock dildo. 

He gave himself a quick mental pep talk, trying to get into the correct headspace, and took a deep breath before growling, “You want this? You want my cock, little Omega?” 

Rey’s eyes went wide. Ben had done his fucking research. He knew this shit. He grinned. 

Her chest rose and fell rapidly, a hand rose to touch, stroke down, her neck. “Oh, Alpha, please. I need it. I need you so badly.”

“What do you need?” His fingers dipped back into her quivering snatch like a hot knife into butter. 

She was panting. “Your knot. I need your knot. Please,” she begged. 

Ben felt like he was staring, unable to do anything but watch her writhe on three of his thick fingers, lower lip caught in her teeth. Literally like a bitch in heat. And he liked it. Liked it a lot. He didn’t know what that said about him. 

The stories he had read, mostly trash erotica, had been formulaic, repetitive. He knew the stuff his cousin read was fandom related but Ben was determined not to travel that road. He didn’t need his favorite characters destroyed forever in his mind by reading what was basically porn about them. But either way, he had learned enough to know his role, his place in their little game. 

He hushed her, “Don’t worry, little one. Your Alpha is here to take care of you.” 

He gripped the dildo, red at the tip, growing darker as it moved toward the thick black base. Ben notched the thing inside of her slit, breathed out and let her adjust to the feeling of a foreign object, before sliding it home, right up to the bulging knot at the end, with one solid thrust. 

Rey jolted up from the futon, crying out in pleasure, before falling back with a whimper as she watched him move the dildo in and out of her. 

“So full. Fuck, I’m so fucking full of your cock, Alpha.”

He hummed. “What a good little Omega. Taking what I give you so well.”

The thing had her stretched wide open. Jesus. He couldn’t believe how her body was taking it. 

Ben almost wished he had shoved the thing in his boxers. He’d thought about it. Seen other people do it. Then he could have just fucked her. Like really fucked her. Put his hips into it. 

But honestly he had wondered how comfortable that would have been? Shoved in there and trapping his own painfully hard erection. And people wouldn’t really have been able to see it. Watch it obscenely enter and exit her cunt. And that was what people were paying for. Ben was under no delusions. 

Rey whined and then gasped as Ben pushed down on the plunger giving her her first taste, so to speak, of the cum that filled their toy. 

“Oh god, I can feel it inside of me.”

Ben was breathing hard, using the hand not plunging the toy into her, a squelching sound now accompanying it as a dribble of white escaped, slipping down between her ass cheeks, to shove his hair out of his eyes and off of his face. He was sweating. His eyes were locked on her. The way her teeth pulled at her lower lip. The way her eyelashes fluttered. The way her hips undulated, driving her down further on the cock. It was mesmerizing. 

And then he was leaning down over her, crowding her from view, and well beyond giving a shit. His mouth on her neck, lapping, nipping. 

“Oh yes, Alpha! Please! Bite me. Make me yours!” Rey panted at him, eyes locking on his own, and for one instant Ben forgot that they were roll playing. That none of it, the Alpha, the Omega, the knot, the mating, were real. So he did it. He bit his cousin. Hard. Right in the flesh where her neck met her shoulder. 

“Like this, Omega? You want me to claim you? Own you? Breed you? You want to take my seed?”

“Alpha,” she screamed, cumming around the silicon cock.

Ben took the moment, as her body quivered and shook, to finally push the dildo all of the way inside of her. “Take it,” he huffed. “Take my knot, Omega. You’re mine. I own you. I own this cunt. I’m going to fill you up, Little One.” And as he said it he pumped more of the fake jizz into her, continuing until he knew she must have been overflowing with it, until the tube was empty, the plunger completely depressed. 

Rey sobbed and he pulled back immediately, afraid that he had hurt her. That she hadn’t been prepared enough for the knot. But it only took one look at his cousin’s face to know that the noises she was making were purely born out of pleasure.

He kissed her pliant lips while slowly, almost reluctantly, withdrawing the cock, her eyelids barely fluttering as he did so, but a soft whimper fell from her mouth. 

Leaning back on his haunches Ben watched as the synthetic cum pooled at the lip of her cunt before slowly beginning to dribble over and down her slit to pool under her ass on the futon. It was white and viscous. More so then his own spend. He couldn’t say it looked natural but he also figured that wasn’t really the point. It was tactile. 

He glanced over to the screen, wanting to see exactly how hot she looked. To them. The others. The people who wished they were him. Fucking her. 

And he immediately wished he hadn’t. 

(Fist her, dude!)

(She’s broken!)

(He wrecked that shit.)

(Fuck. All the cum.)

Shit. The fisting. 

He had told her he would get his whole hand inside of her. Told them. And he wanted to follow through. 

He said nothing, only looked back at Rey, at her blissed out expression and then down to her well fucked hole. It was wide, open, cavernous compared to her usual tight sheath. Without further preamble he notched four fingers inside of her, pumping them lightly. His thumb nudged her clit. Rey mumbled unintelligibly as her hips thrust up lazily to meet him, her leg jolting as he touched her in exactly the right way. 

She was sopping. Between the shit he had pumped into her and her own natural juices. So on the next pass he let his thumb enter her cunt too. There was some resistance, his hand was large, he knew that. Larger than the knot. But then he was in. His whole fucking hand. Inside of her. He shifted forward, watching himself disappear to the wrist. 

Rey was making little grunts, chuffing noises, gnawing her lip bloody, eyes still squeezed shut as her head turned side to side. 

“So much,” she groaned. “So full.” Her abdominals clenched, her inner muscles did too, contracting around him, around the intrusion. “Oh god,” she moaned low. 

Ben moved his hand in and out a few more times before withdrawing, starting down, transfixed. And then his mouth was on her again. His beautiful girl. He wanted to get her off again. Four times to what would be his one. 

He sucked on her clit, tapping it with his tongue, nipping it with his teeth, than lathing away the sting, until she mewled weakly and shuddered underneath him. 

When he didn’t stop, Rey nudged at his face with her small sweaty palm. “Too sensitive,” she told him, her voice barely above a broken whisper. 

He sat up and she took in his erection, painfully straining against his briefs, her eyes wide. “Baby, let me help you,” she reached for him, still shaking. 

Ben sat back onto his knees, leaning just out of her reach, and said nothing as he freed himself, reaching into her pussy once more, scooping up some of the fake cum, and rubbing it over the head of his cock. He palmed his shaft, never taking his eyes off of his cousin. She could barely move. And he had done that to her. He had satisfied her like that. Made her soft and boneless. Tired and sated. That was as much of a turn on as her glistening hairless pussy lips. Her red abused mouth. The wet pool beneath her. 

“Fuck Kylo, cum on me. I want you to cum on me,” she gasped, watching him with lidded eyes. 

“Cum on your fucking tits,” he grunted in response, his wrist working his cock in a painful rhythm. 

“Cum for me, Alpha.”

And he did. God. There was so much. He shot rope after rope of sticky white across her chest, between her small breasts, groaning. 

“Ungh,” was the only noise that Rey could make, eyes closed, face blissed out. Her fingertips trailed through the semen, spreading it across her tanned flesh, her dusky pink tipped nipples, a smile on her lips. 

Ben leaned forward to kiss her, mouth sloppily sliding over hers, desperate, panting, “Baby,” against her, as his large palm came under the dip in her lower back, pulling her up and toward him, before turning to look directly into the camera, reaching forward, and shutting it off with a mild grimace. 

(I’m dead. That was just...)

* * *

Ben carried her to bed. He wasn’t sure if Rey could have walked if she had tried. 

She whined as he bathed her abused cunt with a warm washcloth. He hushed her, his lips in her hair, on her ear, his tongue tracing the rim before tugging the lobe between his teeth. He left a blossoming bruise along her neck at the jawline, just north of his earlier bite mark, before tucking her under the covers, under his arm, keeping her body pressed against his. 

Ben knew he was in love with her. More so than he ever had been before. He was in the kind of love with Rey that made you think about engagement rings. About what your kids would look like. 

But he couldn’t even manage to ask her to fucking move in with him. What if she said no? What if she thought they were moving too fast? Could he survive the rejection? He would, but only for her sake. He would be a broken shell of a man destined to be alone and miserable until he died. Rey was it for him. He could never be with someone else. The though revolting, making his heart thud, his stomach churn sourly. 

With a sigh, Ben closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep, one hand curled around Rey’s hip, the other coming up from underneath her to cup a small breast, his thumb casually stroking her nipple. 

* * *

When Ben awoke to dull sunshine streaming through the blinds on the windows Rey was still pressed back against him, her body mounded to his. He was rock hard, his cock straining toward the wet heat it knew was so close. 

He reached a hand between her thighs, probing, coaxing, and found her sopping. Dripping. Just as much as she had been the night before. 

Rey’s thighs were tacky, a light film coating their surface, from the shit he had pumped inside her. 

She muffled a small moan against the pillow, shifting, granting him access, but not quite awake. 

The night before had been about her. Her fantasy. Not him. And that was the way he had wanted it. Completely. But Ben didn’t think he could go another minute without fucking her. Without being inside her, stretching her, filling her to the brim with his own cock. Not some piece of silicone. He wanted his cum painting her insides. Not whatever had come in the bottle. 

“Ben?” She mumbled as the weeping head of him ran through her folds gathering more wetness. 

He nosed at the side of her face, her hair. 

With one thrust he was inside her, breathing out a sigh of relief. He felt at home within her quivering walls, clenching at him as she moaned low and quiet. 

He worked her slowly, pumping leisurely, in no rush to get her or himself anywhere. But as Rey came more to life her body began to demand a faster pace. She moved with him, against him, trying to make him move, do more. 

“Ben,” she huffed, “I need...”

“Baby, what do you need?” His lips on her ear. 

“You, you,” she told him, “god, I need you Ben,” and she was turning, awkwardly, and kissing his mouth, one hand weaving into his over grown locks of dark tangled hair, and his heart was fucking bursting. 

“I know, I know,” he replied, snapping his hips more brutally, holding her hip, reaching around to find her clit and rub her little nub. 

As Ben’s pace quickened so did her pants and moans. She was speaking, mumbling almost unintelligibly. “Always. Just you. Oh, Ben, Ben, Ben. Please, baby.”

And he just couldn’t stop himself. Couldn’t stop the words tumbling out of his mouth. “Want this. With you,” he breathed, “every morning. Want you to move in,” he thrust, “sleep in our bed every night. Fuck you every morning. I can’t stand,” he grunted, working her clit harder as he lost all rhythm, so close, wanting her to cum with him, “waking up without you.” 

Rey only responded with a long drawn out moan, clenching around his cock, cumming on him as he spilled inside her. 

They were both breathing heavy. Ben rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling, feeling like an idiot for his word vomit, for just blurting everything out like that, while he was inside of her. Had she even heard him, understood him? She hadn’t responded. Hadn’t acknowledged. Would it be better if she just hadn’t heard? 

Ben ran his hands over his face while trying to calm himself. He was also avoiding looking at his cousin. Seeing what might have been written so obviously across her face. 

He felt Rey Shift, turning similarly on her back to lie beside him. 

And it was quiet. Too quiet. 

“Did you mean it?” She asked, her voice barely audible. 

“What?” God he was awful. Why couldn’t he just grow a pair and tell her yes, he fucking meant it. And that he wished he had asked her at a better time in some romantic way. Or even something funny. The kind of story you laughingly share with friends one day after you’ve been together forever and you both know your parts by heart. 

“What you said. Did you mean it?” And Ben was ashamed to admit that he was going to make her say it. “About me moving in?”

His swallowed, removed his hands from his face, and nodded, biting his lip and his eyes shifted ever so slightly to take her in. Rey’s face was calm, smooth, but her eyes were shining. She did not look disgusted at least and Ben took that as a decently good sign. 

“I, um,” he stammered, like the incapable man-child that he was, “would you? Move in with me, I mean?”

“And live with you?” She unexpectedly clarified. 

“Uh, yes. With me?”

“Like share a room, a bed, a closet?”

Isn’t that what moving in together meant? Shit, did she want her own space? Ben knew he was too fucking clingy. From the moment he met her he had been too clingy. He could only imagine what he was like now. Constantly touching her. Never giving her a moment’s peace. He hung out in the bathroom while she showered, while she peed, for Christ’s sake. Every night he wrapped himself around her like an octopus, completely enshrouding her with his large body so she couldn’t move away from him even as she slept. Fuck. He was probably driving her crazy. 

“I mean, I guess if you want the spare room for your stuff you can have it? But, yeah, I meant share the bed. Well, share everything. You can use my toothbrush if you want...”

“I already use your toothbrush,” she told him sheepishly. 

“Fuck,” he breathed. “That’s why I have to change the heads so often.”

She shrugged, not looking at him. “I like your toothbrush.”

“I’ll buy you an electric toothbrush,” he told her. “I didn’t know you wanted one.”

Rey glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. “I’d probably still use yours anyway.” And his eyes narrowed marginally. “Like I use your razor and your soap. And your towel. Your deodorant. I drink the coffee out of your mug. And steal your shirts. I take your pillow the minute you get out of bed.”

Ben wasn’t sure what all of it really meant. 

“I told you before. I would live on top of you if I could, if you would let me.”

“Yeah?” He felt the air rush out of his lungs. 

“Yeah,” and finally she turned, rolling on her side to face him, eyes shy and her lower lip caught once more between her perfect white teeth. “I do want to move in with you. But I don’t want my own space. I want to be in your space. With you. All the time. Okay?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, not trusting his voice any further, afraid that it would crack, that he would embarrass himself completely. 

“I love you, Ben. I’ve always loved you. And I never want to be anywhere else. Or with anyone else, for that matter. Do you,” he saw her throat bob. “Is it the same for you?”

“Oh baby,” he scooped her up, “you know it is. You know I love you. God, so fucking much. I want you here. With me. I want to fucking marry you. And put like ten babies in you. And move to some ranch house in The Valley with a pool where I can fuck you when all of the kids are asleep. I want all that shit. With you.”

She sniffed, reaching for him, tucking her small wet face into his neck, just holding him. 

Finally, when Rey pulled back, she was smiling. “Well, I guess that’s a better idea for our money.”

“Our money?”

“Yeah, from the channel. We’ve made a lot of it.”

“We have?”

“Oh, yeah,” she nodded, grinning. “Let’s just say, we’re pretty popular.”

And honestly Ben didn’t want to know any more than that. 

“But what about your motorcycle?”

She shrugged, “Honestly, I’d rather ride around with you. And those houses aren’t cheap. I can’t go wasting money on a motorcycle now!”

If only Ben had known it would be so easy to dissuade her from buying the bike a couple of months ago, he would have just fucked her into the mattress then and insist she move in with him, and they could have avoided the stupid webcam shit all together. 

But, he considered to himself, preening just a little bit, they were quite popular, and there were worse ways to make some extra money than fucking his hot little cousin while others watched from their own homes or whatever. And maybe he had even grown to like it, a tiny bit. Not that he would ever tell Rey that. He would never live that shit down. 

(Fin)

**Author's Note:**

> End Note - Trying to clean up my notes and finish some plot bunnies. Then onto some updates for previously published fics. But does this need kinky webcams sequels? I can’t decide.


End file.
